Tool chests and cabinets are often provided with a work surface sized and positioned for various types of work, such as, for example, electrical work, machine operations, or the assembly and disassembly of mechanical components, allowing the tool cabinet to serve as a work station for the user. While the tools and work product may be moved from the work surface to a secure location (e.g., a lockable drawer of the tool cabinet, or a separate cabinet or storage room) when the user has suspended his work operations, it may be desirable to keep the tools and work product on the work surface, for example, to save time when the user resumes his work operations. Some tool cabinets have been provided with pivotable lids, covers, or canopies that close over the work surface and lock in this closed position to enclose and secure items left on the work surface.